eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins: Arterial Force Blade Walkthrough
Arterial Force Blade or (AFB): This is game mode is unlock simply install Version 2.0 Append Patch. The storyline of this side-game have no real relation with the main game. *It is impossible to clear AFB without clearing the main game at least once. *It is highly 'recommended to clear the main game twice before trying to True Ending. **Unlocking rare cards will allow easier time with final Final Boss, Great Demon Lord. *It is recommended to clear the main game 3 or more time before trying out the 2 Danger Being (危険種). *You need sufficient money to buy some item that you cannot be bought from the other the original story. **Items sold from shop are unlock as Leader Hero Syuya Level. (1 new item per Level). This route has 2 endings: *'Normal Ending: Defeat the Maou without all party member joining. *'True (Harem) Ending': Defeat the Maou after all party member joined (total of 8 Characters + 1 Syuya) 'Note:' *The Hero Leader card at the beginning of the game have low stat, but after leveling it have stat close to EU Syuya card. *Level 1, Hero Syuya, 30LP 4ATK 1Slot, with ability Discard 2 and gain "Continue Strike" status effect. *Level 9, Hero Syuya, 110LP 9ATK 3Slot. *Unlike the Main game, AFB is like classic Japanese RPG **Enemy are random encounter in World Maps. **Character Name are in Hiragana, since there is not data space for Kanji... **Names are simple: if one reads the name of towns it say Port town called Harbor. 'GUIDE:' It start with Kaito introducing, a new game release in GameCenter, after Syuya and Kaito's talk the game start. Arterial World, a peaceful world, one day a Demon King''' appear, and capture Princess Akari'. The King order the Hero to defeat the Demon King. So the Hero start his adventure to save the Princess. But in order to defeat the Demon King, the Hero will need the "Legendary Sword"... *Visit '''Starting Village', to recruit "Village Girl", as she told the Sword is in the Ruin. *After Ruin, return to Starting Village, then visit Port Minato, to meet "Honey Girl". *She tells that the sword is in East Continent, find "Captain Girl" in Zakoi Bandit Den for Boat. *After Zakoi Bandit Den, return to Port Minato, then head to East Continent. *Visit Harbor, then head to Mt.Fuen, to meet Adventurer. **Before heading to Mt.Fuen, Torch can be bought from shop to start "Magic User" Event *Adventurer told that Sword is in Sky City, Visit "Play Girl (aka: Honey Girl)" for more information. *In Port Minato, Play Girl told she will exchange information for item "Lens" *Visit First Dungeon Ruin, and get Lens from Boss Drop. *Play Girl tell you to find Legendary Craftsman in Craftsman Town for Angel Wing. **Find Phantom Lens in Sahara Desert for "Play Girl" to Join. The Phantom Lens is hidden in a random tile in the desert map. *Craftsman Town in East Continent, Legendary Craftsman find 4 Angel Feather(in Mt.Fuen) to craft Angel Wing. *After getting Angel Wing, Head to top of Mt.Fuen to continue. **Before continuing: ***Visit Mt.Fuen and find Rainbow Ore to recruit "Martial Artist" ***Visit Mt.Fuen and talk to "Adventurer" to recruit her. ***Buy Legendary Nan from Shop ***Find Ultimate Recipe in the 2nd Dungeon Zakoi Bandit Den. ***Find Historical drama BOX set in 1st Dungeon Ruin. **Note: This is the time to collect everything, Characters and Event items, can't return after moving to next location (Sky City). *Once reach Sky City, the game become straight forward, go though the stair at the right reach the end to unlock the door in the entrance, than reach the top of the 4F for Boss Battle. *Next area is Demon Continent, go to the caste at the right side, one boss battle at the entrance. **Next one on the first floor. Before continuing remember to pick up "Quality Recipe" in the Basement floor. **At 4F, one save point before another boss battle, next go to throne room for final Boss Battle. ***If one don't want True Ending, the last chance will be reject to give present to the Boss at any of the 3 Boss battle. In Demon Castle Arterial, after defeating Demon King, if one collected all 'character, there will be another Battle with Great Demon King, but during this battle all the characters but Syuya and Legendary Hero will leave the party. 'FAQ: + How to save? *you can save at villages(at world map), save point(the star circle in dungeon), and during talking topic ... + I don't see any monster on the map? *Random Encounter. + What do I get for playing AFB? *Clearing AFB will allow player to change crossover costume from AFB in the main game. *It will also unlock 2.0 Alchemy Recipes and 2.0 Append Quest. *Lastly it add another Danger Being (危険種) into AFB. + How do I recruit name? *The first Ultimate Recipe, Historical drama BOX and Legendary Nan are not present at the beginning of the game. Look for them just before heading to the top of Mt.Fuen. Category:Arterial of Origins guides